El Caso de John Watson
by Drayroues
Summary: Sherlock, Gregory y Mycroft aseguran que John Watson es un amargado, creído y egoísta, un mal tipo. Pero algo debe estar mal, porque alguien con el apellido Watson no puede entrar con esa descripción ¿Cierto? Claro, hay alguien que defiende al doctor a capa y espada, asegurando que es todo lo contrario. ¿Quién tendrá la razón? AU Esta historia contiene relacion homosexual.


-¡Alto ahí!-gritaba exasperado el inspector.

El condenado criminal no le dejaba terminar su jornada de una vez. ¡Por dios! Se suponía que su turno ya había terminado, ¡pero no!, al chistosito se le ocurría escapar en un descuido de su compañero, bueno... si se podía considerar descuido el ir a comprar una dona.

Ya se encargaría de que su compañero fuera severamente castigado.

Corría tras el fugitivo, ya habían recorrido 5 cuadras completas, sólo deseaba descansar.  
Parecía que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues el hombre se había adentrado a un parque, para su suerte, poco concurrido debido a la hora.

Era como si alguna clase de deidad misteriosa les susurrara en el oído:  
"Hey, hoy no vayas al parque, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy, un Policía querrá donas y por eso se escapara un loco asesino"

¡Concéntrate Greg!  
Se reprendió mentalmente, no era momento de ser sarcástico.

Sintió como se le helaba la sangre, un solitario ciudadano rubio yacía sentado en una banca, y el ladrón ya lo había marcado como rehén.

-¡Aléjese!-le advirtió el inspector-¡Es peligroso estar aquí!-gritó alarmado, intentando alcanzar al asesino.

Pero el rubio ni se inmutó, seguía inmóvil, mirando su anticuado teléfono.

-¡Muévase!-Elevó su tono de voz con la esperanza de que lo escuchara-¿¡Acaso es sordo?!-De nuevo fue ignorado.

El hombre rubio y bajo, se levantó de su asiento y se recargo de manera elegante en su bastón, ajeno a lo que sucedía tras de él.

A pocos centímetros de el ciudadano, Fritz-nombre temporal del fugitivo-Elevó un tubo de metal con intensión de herir al pequeño hombre.

¿Dónde carajos cogió ese tubo?

Greg se lamentaba, ahora matarían a un inocente por su culpa.

No, se negaba rotundamente a tan siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Sacó su arma decidido a disparar, al momento en que levantó el tubo, afirmó su arma con el dedo en el gatillo.

Fritz bajó rápidamente el tubo con la intención de asesinar de un solo golpe al rubio.

Lo que no se esperaban ambos hombres era lo que el pequeño rubio hizo. Usar su bastón para proteger su cabeza de un impacto doloroso, seguido de golpear el costado derecho e izquierdo en un afán de protegerse y finalizar con golpe certero en la frente.

Fritz se retorcía en el suelo; ni siquiera pudo hacer un acto de defenderse, debido al tremendo dolor que sentía.

-¡Puto enano!-Intentó ponerse de pie, pero antes de nada, Greg ya lo había inmovilizado.

-Vaya golpiza te han dado-Se burló el Detective Inspector.

El hombrecillo rubio hizo un gesto para macharse.

-¡Espere!-Quiso frenar Greg-Quiero agradecerle por su acto heroico, pero no sea imprudente, no debe interferir con la ley.

El rubio no dijo nada, parecía mirar a la nada, sólo se giró para mirar al hombre en el suelo, desviar la mirada a Greg y sonreír de media luna. Después siguió su camino como si nada.

¿Pero quien se cree ese? Que engreído, solo golpeaste a un asesino, yo hago eso todo el tiempo  
Ese y más pensamientos negativos hacia el rubio siguieron pasando por su cabeza.

Como sea...

Lestrade decidió dejar de pensar en el enano engreído, aún le quedaban asuntos por resolver y uno de ellos era hacer que un asesino cumplirá la ley.

(...)

Indignante  
Eso era lo que pasaba por su mente.  
Él, uno de los hombres más importantes de Inglaterra, atrapado en un banco.

Solo porque el relojero al que planeaba comprarle era de los anticuados que no aceptaba tarjeta.

 _¿Y por qué no vas tú a comprar el reloj?_

Le sugirió su buen amigo Mike.

 _Digo, si mandas a cualquiera de tus empleados a por él, podrían equivocarse, recuerda lo que te dije._

Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza como el eco de una cueva; le enfadaba aun más estar como cualquier persona haciendo fila.

¿Acaso no hay cajero automático?

Bueno, si ellos no iban, lo haría él, como el hombre brillante que era. Ese era el motivo por el que las personas como él y su hermano no encajaban, eran demasiado brillantes, aunque nunca se lo diría a su hermano en voz alta, su ego crecería más.

Esperaba encontrar el cajero automático sólo, pero no fue así. Un hombre rubio se interpuso en su agenda

Ir, poner la tarjeta, sacar unos cuantos billetes, retirarse  
Su plan era de máximo 5 minutos.

Otra persona anticuada, sólo que con un suéter para ancianos  
Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Observaba como el anticuado buscaba su tarjeta con total calma. Quiso apresurarlo, por lo que fingió que tosía, pero al verse ignorado, optó por ayudarlo.

-Eh... disculpe amable caballero, he notado que tiene dificultades al encontrar su tarjeta de crédito, si me lo permite, bien podría yo usar el artefacto en lo que usted busca. Claro, no planeo infortunarle en su rutina diaria, solo que dispongo de poco tiempo, déjeme aclarar que soy una persona demasiado ocupada y...-detuvo su monologo cuando vio que el hombre sonreía y sacaba su tarjeta-veo que ha logrado encontrarla y... ¿siquiera está escuchando algo de lo que le digo?-en respuesta el rubio volteo a verlo, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para meter la tarjeta en el cajero; presionar unos cuantos botones, sacar la tarjeta sin retirar dinero e irse.

¿Quién se cree ese egoísta, para hacer semejante acto y encima no llevarse nada?

¡Ya se las pagaría!

Sólo se resignó a hacer su trabajo de muy mal humor.

(...)

Okay...

¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar un pastel de tres leches sabor chocolate; adornado con fresas, kiwi, durazno acoplado de coco rallado y café?

Al parecer, muy difícil, pero eso era-según su deducción-lo que al amigo de Mike le gustaría, claro, si es que no se equivocaba. Lo cual era casi imposible, ya que se trataba del gran Sherlock Holmes, y él nunca se equivocaba.

Por supuesto, sólo una vez falló, más bien, tuvo un inconveniente con un caso, pero al final había acertado a medias.

Nunca se repetirá algo así  
Aseguró el detective consultor para sus adentros.

Sólo le faltaba conseguir coco rallado para poder largarse, porque gracias a su inteligencia, había encontrado un pastel que cumplía con casi todos los requisitos.

Agradecía el sistema de apartado, ya tenía asegurado que ninguna mujer con sobrepeso o depresión se llevará su futura adquisición.

Varios pasillos después, encontró lo que buscaba; sin perder el tiempo lo tomó y lo echó a la canastita del súper.

Algo, o más bien, alguien, llamó su atención; un pequeño hombre rubio que le daba la espalda, parecía mandar mensaje por un... ¿beeper?  
Eso sí que era tecnología antigua.

Siguió observándolo por unos segundos más, notando que el chico se recargaba en la vitrina.  
Mala idea, una de las latas abultadas se tambaleó, haciendo que se perdiera el equilibrio y esta cayera en dirección a la cabeza del menos alto.

Pero, ¡hey!, el no era tan malo como para permitir eso, simplemente la atrapó, por accidente _acarició_ la espalda del de menor estatura; este pegó un brinco y volteó a verle.

Sherlock se percató de cada una de sus facciones. Casi se perdía en su profunda mirada, casi.

El de los ojos azules, lo miraba de arriba a abajo. Sintió un golpe en su ego cuando el hombrecillo le dedico una mueca, y más fue su humillación al notar que el rubio se giró a hacer sus compras como si nada hubiese pasado.

Se dio una bofetada mental y salió de su ensoñación.

-Bueno-Quiso llamar su atención-He de admitir que lamento acariciar su espalda, pero en mi defensa, lo salve de un doloroso golpe en su cráneo-balbuceó Sherlock-¿Qué quiere que diga? Además debe usted saber que no debe recargarse allí y...-decidió callarse al verse ignorado-Debí dejar que te golpeara esa lata, señor amargado-murmuró malhumorado.

Aún faltaba un poco para la reunión acordada pero debía hacer algunas compras, por lo que decidió ignorar todo lo ocurrido, pero no al hombre rubio y él desconocía las razones del por qué.

(...)

A las 7 en punto, tres hombres que parecían haber sincronizado su llegada, tocaban la puerta de su único amigo en común.

Un "Ya van" fue lo que escucharon en respuesta, enseguida abrieron la puerta.

-Me alegra verlos chicos, ¿mal día?-preguntó al ver la mala cara de sus invitados-Pasen, pasen-Se aparto de la puerta y dejo pasar a sus invitados-Pueden dejar los regalos debajo del árbol, sé que faltan dos días para navidad, pero nunca es demasiado tarde-Les dedico una sonrisa amistosa-Me gustaría que se quedaran cuatro días, sé que están ocupados, pero sería encantador.

Ninguno de los presentes quiso llevarle la contraria, parecía demasiado ilusionado.

-El amigo que quería presentarles ya ha llegado-Avisó-De hecho está preparando la cena, está muy entusiasmado por conocerles, incluso compró regalos para ustedes, suele ser muy modesto.

Los cuatro pasaron a la sala donde estaba el árbol de navidad y depositaron los regalos, para después sentarse en frente de la chimenea, el calor del fuego era agradable en épocas tan heladas.

-Así que el mejor tipo que has conocido; amable, considerado y despistado ya está aquí-soltó de repente Mycroft-He de admitir que se las arreglaron bien para despistar a mis guardias.

-¿En serio, Mycroft? ¿Guardias?, eres alguien muy extremista-Comentó burlón su hermano, Sherlock.

-Tiene razón, pudiste esperar a que el nos presentara formalmente-Terció Greg.

-Llevo años conociéndolos, sé algunos trucos para evitarlos y mi amigo es alguien que aprende rápido-Se permitió presumir-Hablando de él, le diré que venga a conocerlos.

Mike abandono a sus invitados, cuando estuvieron solos, Greg fue el primero en hablar.

-¿A ustedes también les dio concejos de regalos?

A Greg le preocupaba que no le gustase su regalo al desconocido.

-No seas idiota Gavin, es obvio que eso hizo-Contestó el Holmes menor, observando la chimenea.

-Se llama Greg, hermanito-Corrigió Wikipedia-Cambiando tema, ¿qué es lo que precisamente pidió que compraran?

-Bueno, en mi caso-Murmuró Lestrade-Pantuflas. Dijo que hace poco tuvo una lesión y que algo cómodo le iría bien. Espero que no sea exigente, porque te juro que estuve a punto de sacar mi pistola y romper muchas leyes por ese regalo.

Los hermanos intentaron reprimir su risa, ambos podían deducir el por qué de su estrés.

-Gran aventura la tuya-sonrió el pelinegro-En mi caso, yo le compré un reloj verde, fue muy específico al respecto. Incluso me llamó "Reina del drama"-Resopló divertido-Pase más de 15 minutos observando esos artefactos, la dependiente casi me corre de lugar, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de comentarle sobre la infidelidad de su novio con su amiga.

Sus risas aumentaron.

-Mi turno-interrumpió Mycroft-Solo me tocó comprar un tonto reloj pulsera, pero estar con tantos idiotas en el banco más el idiota mayor del cajero automático; fue lo más estresante que he hecho. Lo curioso es que apenas y recuerdo lo ocurrido con el relojero, parece que desapareció.

-Así que... ¿te drogo?-Cuestionó Sherlock después de varios segundos.

-¿O tú te drogaste?-Continúo Greg.

-¿Qué?-Miró confundido a su hermano y a Lestrade, más a Greg que a Sherlock.

Si el rizado lo notó, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Lamento la tardanza chicos, estaba ayudando a terminar de preparar la cena-Interrumpió Mike-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada-dijo Greg apresurado-¿Dónde está tu amigo?

-Oh, Cierto-el hombre rechoncho hizo un ademán con la cabeza-El es John Watson, mi amigo y colega.

Los tres invitados se pusieron de pie, sonrientes, dispuestos a darle la bienvenida al desconocido. Borrando su sonrisa cuando lo reconocieron, se trataba del mismo hombrecillo rubio que se habían encontrado horas antes.

-Los presentare, dijo frente a John-Se puso a un lado de Greg-El es Gregory Lestrade, Detective inspector, trabaja en Scotland Yard.

El rubio sonrió y estrecho su mano con el de cabello gris. Mike se puso a un lado de Mycroft y volvió a dirigirse a John.

-John, te presento a Mycroft Holmes, se podría decir que es el mismísimo gobierno británico en persona-se burló M.

John repitió el procedimiento.

-Y para finalizar, él es Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo.

Al momento en el que John estrechó su mano con el azabache, sintió una corriente eléctrica.

¿De qué color son su ojos?  
Se cuestionaba Watson, no podía descifrar su color, parecían Grises, brillaban con una intensidad verde olivo pero eran profundos como el mar.

Desvío la mirada a Mike, avergonzado; esperaba que el azabache no lo notará.

-Oh, se lo que estas pensando.

John sonrió al saber a lo que se refería su amigo, por lo que no pudo contener su risa, al igual que Mike, sólo que la suya era muy silenciosa.

Los tres invitados cruzaron miradas. Justo se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido un encuentro con el rubio.

-No deseo interrumpir su gran momento, pero lo hare, Mike, queremos hablar contigo, en privado-soltó Sherlock.

-Claro, no hay problema-El regordete le hizo un gesto al rubio y después se retiró tras los demás-¿Qué sucede?

-Conocemos a tu amigo-Mycroft fue el primero en hablar-Déjame decirte que no concuerda con tu descripción.

Tanto Lestrade como Sherlock notaron el sarcasmo en su voz.

Mike alzó una ceja, sus lentes se movieron al compas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Los invitados cruzaron miradas y finalmente prosiguieron a contar su anécdota. Pese a que esperaban el enfadado de su amigo, fue todo lo contrario, el solo reía.

-Estoy seguro de que si _escuchan_ su versión, se sentirán muy estúpidos-Aseguró burlón-Pero antes de eso, ¿Por qué no deducen a mi amigo?-Se refirió a los Holmes-Pero esperen a terminar de cenar, no hagan trampa.

Volvieron al comedor una vez de acceder a las exigencias del maestro; ya se encontraba todo servido, tomaron asiento y comieron.

Odiaban admitirlo, pero para ser un mal tipo, cocinaba como los dioses, todo sabía a gloria; desde el pavo hasta el aderezo de soja.

Después de acabar y limpiar su desorden, ya estaban instalados en la sala, cada uno con y taza de chocolate caliente.

-Así que... ¿estuvo bueno?-preguntó entusiasmado Mike-John espera su respuesta, créanme, le tomo muchas horas preparar todo.

John recibió muchos halagos, y se alegró, aunque no lo demostró.

-Niños-llamó a los Holmes-Ya pueden decir lo que saben, pero háganlo frente a frente.

Ambos hermanos rodeado a Watson, lo que lo incómodo.  
Sherlock fue quien comenzó.

-Hombre entre los treinta y cuarenta años, estuvo en el ejército. ¿Afganistán o Irak?-Cuestionó, no recibió respuesta, Sherlock lo miró serio. Continuo-¿Cómo lo sé?, el bronceado, en sus manos; pero todo tu antebrazo es pálido. Señal del traje militar; además de tu corte, tienes una postura recta.

-Además-Siguió Mycroft-Eras doctor cirujano en ese tiempo; por ende, decidiste abrir un consultorio. Recientemente te lesionaste tu pie izquierdo, una fractura tal vez; viudo. Tus manos lo dicen-Aclaró su garganta- Regresaste antes de terminar tu servicio por un accidente que te dejó.

Ambos Holmes cruzaron miradas.

-¿Sordo?-dijeron al unísono, los tres restantes se giraron a verlos.

-Un acto heroico a mi parecer-Comentó Mike-Salvó a su compañero de el estallido de una bomba, lamentablemente explotó cerca de él, así fue como quedó sordo.

John asintió apenado, ellos se quedaron sin habla.

-Mi amigo sabe leer labios y obviamente el lenguaje de señas, ahora, trío de idiotas, deberían prestar atención a su relato, me dijo que hoy les vio a los tres. Sé que los Holmes saben del lenguaje de señas, pero dime Greg, ¿tú lo sabes?

-Lo entiendo a la perfección, trabaje por varios meses en un caso bajo esas condiciones, me vi obligado a aprenderlo, así que si-explicó Lestrade.

-Bien-Miró a su amigo, miraba confundido a los demás. Mike movió sus manos- _John, ¿serias tan amable de contarnos todo lo que hiciste y pensaste hoy?-_ Pidió cortes.

Hizo el mismo gesto: _Claro_.  
Leyeron los tres.

 _Estaba emocionado, después de semanas de planificación por fin los conocería, los famosos amigos de Mike._

Despertó a las ocho de la mañana y tomo una corta ducha, tenía todo planeado, su hermana y su novia saldrían para planear su boda.

 _Aprovechando su ausencia, salí de paseó, suele ser muy cuidadosa con mis salidas._

Ya le había encargado a su pequeña hija, confiaba en que la cuidarían bien.

 _Esa mañana, salí a hacer ejercicio, aunque no lo crean, el bastón es muy útil. Y entonces vi a Greg._

Se sentía un poco culpable, esperaba no lastimar tanto al hombre que intento atacarlo. Cuando quiso asegurarse de su bienestar, notó que la policía ya estaba haciendo su trabajo; y no, no molestaría al oficial.

 _Preferí retirarme y darle todo mi apoyo moral._

Por eso sonreía...  
Ahora Greg se sentía como un estúpido.

Después de un rato entró al banco donde ya era bien conocido y fue al cajero automático que siempre se encontraba libre para él, órdenes de su cuñada, quien era la dueña del Banco.

 _Quizá piensen que es corrupta, pero en realidad es alguien muy amable._

Caminó hasta estar frente a ella y se dispuso a encontrar su tarjeta de crédito, siempre batallaba para encontrarla, pero lo hacía con calma, después de todo no solían usarlas.

 _Suelo tener problemas en encontrar mi tarjeta._

Un hombre que sinceramente le causo un poco de miedo con esa aura imponente, estaba tras de él así que se apresuró en confirmar si tenía el dinero suficiente para realizar sus compras y salió lo más rápido y disimulada posible.

Mi error  
Pensó el Holmes mayor, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Ahora solo faltaba comprar los ingredientes para la cena, lo último de su lista eran guisantes. En lo que buscaba lo de su lista, recibió un mensaje de Mike.

 _Aún me parece algo tonto lo del beeper, Mike asegura que alguien podría secuestrarme y con esa cosa podría_ _rastrearm_ e.

Tecleó bastante rápido, y se recargó en una de las vitrina; al momento de terminar de mandar el mensaje, sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal y volteó para ver la causa de eso.

Un hombre muy alto y pelinegro, tenía una lata en su mano derecha y la restante estaba en su bolsillo.

¿Había sido su imaginación?  
Hizo una mueca, ¿Acaso hoy era el día de encontrarse con personas intimidantes?

Así que no se dio cuenta  
Sherlock puso un dedo en su barbilla en forma pensativa.

- _Después sólo hice unas cuantas compras más y vedme aquí. Frente a las personas tan peculiares con las que me encontré. Qué bonita_ _coincidencia, ¿No creen?_

Greg iba a comentar algo al respecto pero Sherlock de adelantó.

-No existen las coincidencias, el universo no es tan perezoso.

Se formó un silencio incomodo que sólo Mike se atrevió a romper.

-Ahora que _escucharon_ su historia, consideró que los tres le deben una gran disculpa a John-Ellos hicieron una mueca en respuesta-Ni se les ocurra poner excusas como: "No es mi jurisdicción"-Arremedó al inspector-Ni tampoco del señor "Soy más importante que tu abuela"-Mycroft le miro severo, Sherlock soltó una risilla- No te rías señor "me creo porque invente mi trabajo"

- _No comprendo por qué se deben disculpar-intervino John._

Antes de que John replicara algo más, Mike le contó brevemente lo sucedido. Watson les dedicó una mirada apenada.

- _Lamento causar esa impresió_ n, no era mi intensión, _si les cause alguna molestia, mis más sinceras disculpas_ -Señaló el rubio con nerviosismo.

-Tu discúlpanos a nosotros-Se adelantó en decir Greg-Sinceramente me siento como un estúpido por haber tenido una mala opinión de ti sin siquiera conocerte.

- _No pasa nada, en su situación yo hubiera pensado lo mismo._

-Eso no es cierto, seguramente hubieras encontrado miles de explicaciones de su comportamiento, y ten por seguro que en ningún momento pensarías algo como estos tres idiotas.

Watson entre cerró su ojos.

- _Ya te he dicho que dejes de_ _tacharme_ _de santo, puede que en caso de Greg, hubiera pensado que seguramente él no quería alardear o que era alguien ocupado o que...-_ Decidió parar de explicar- _Pero en caso de Mycroft, ten por seguro que hubiera pensado que todos somos personas ocupadas, o que seguramente le hacía mal estresarse o que la calma es lo mejor en esos casos, vale ya entendí, pero si..._

Holmes mayor lo interrumpió.

-Creó que ya entendí porque Mike lo trata como santo-opinó Mycroft mas para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Ya entendimos que eres ingenuo-Sherlock sonrió-Mejor abramos los regalos.

-Aún falta para Navidad-reprochó Greg.

-Es sólo una fecha, ¿Acaso no puedes romper las reglas de vez en cuando?

Lestrade se quedó mudo, sólo se sacó su regalo y se lo entregó al rubio.

John le dedico una sonrisa e hizo lo mismo.  
Watson recibió un par de pantuflas rosadas.

-En mi defensa, diré que había muchas personas...

- _Muchas gracias, me encantan._

Greg recibió una grabadora.

- _Mike dijo que eres un poco desordenado pero requieres orden, así que pensé qué te serviría una grabadora. ¿Acerté?_

El de cabello canoso asintió y le dio las gracias.

Mike y Watson intercambiaron regalos pero no los abrieron, sabían perfectamente que contenía cada paquete.

-Es mi turno-Dijo Mycroft-Según el vendedor, es perfecto para ti.

Esta vez John recibió un reloj brazalete, parecía tener vibrador.

- _Es genial..._ _ahora me siento avergonzado de lo que elegí para ti._

Al momento en que Holmes abrió su regalo, su ceja se alzó, colocando a John nervioso.

-Me conocías-su tono era más bien interrogativo, mostrando los dos libros de recetas dietéticas.

- _Mike me comentó su problema con la dieta, aquí puedes encontrar las recetas más deliciosas y saludables. Son fáciles de preparar, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a prepararlas-_ Se ofreció el doctor.

-En ese caso deberemos acordar varios horarios-Concedió.

-Después discuten tu problema de obesidad-Dijo Sherlock de mal humor-Toma tu regalo, no pude elegirlo personalmente así que no acepto quejas.

- _¿Okay?-_ Abrió su regalo y sonrió- _Gracias por despertador, el color verde es mi favorito ¡Oh! Puede ponerse en modo vibrador eso sin duda me será muy útil, de nuevo, Gracias._

Sherlock en respuesta solo sonrió y le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta; no entendía por qué había hecho eso.

Mejor optó por abrir su regalo, era una bufanda azul. Enseguida se la colocó, la calidez le agradó.

 _-Me enteré de que eres_ _Friolento, y que no te gustan las gorras. Me alegra que te guste._

John le dedico una sonrisa tan amable que enseguida Sherlock sintió como el frío se iba por completo.

Los siguientes días fueron raros para John, alguien como él, acostumbrado a la tranquilidad, pero que ésta fuera interrumpida por el factor Holmes, lo admitía, no estaba acostumbrado.

Sí, no escuchaba pero observaba todo.

"¡Como te atreviste a hacerlo de nuevo!"-Leyó John, Mycroft parecía enojado, a diferencia del rizado-"¿Cuánto fue? La lista, ¿Dónde está?"

Sherlock se removió incomodo y sólo murmuró un "Aburrido". El hermano mayor se cruzó de brazos a la vez de que movía su pierna con impaciencia. Rodó los ojos y le entregó un papel con contenido desconocido para Watson.

Mike y Greg también parecían incómodos con la situación. El maestro le arrebató la lista a Wikipedia y la tiró a la chimenea.

"Son días felices, así que por favor, olvidemos tu problema de adicción y centrémonos en convivir" Y como era propio de Mike, les dedico una sonrisa que logró suavizar el ambiente.

John Watson hacia notas mentales sobre sus nuevos amigos, si, se atrevía a llamarlos así.

Sherlock tiene problemas con alguna clase de droga.  
Mycroft se preocupa por su hermano al igual que con su dieta.  
Greg es bastante tranquilo, aunque, ¿su color de cabello es natural?  
Sherlock se niega a comer bien, parece tener otro problema con los mensajes de texto. Nunca deja de teclear.  
Greg y Mycroft se miran mucho.

Y así continuaba su lista, más detalles de Sherlock, simple curiosidad a su parecer.

Lamentablemente, Mycroft se había retirado el tercer día, en plena noche buena, algo de vital importancia había sucedido. Cosa que le preocupó a John.

 _-¿Todo está bien?-_ Se atrevió a preguntar John a Sherlock cuando su hermano se había retirado.

-Claro que lo está, debe ser una excusa de la decana para verse con él. Bueno, supongo que urgió, no los culpo, ya son ancianos.

Watson no pudo contener su risa, pero no le duró mucho, la cara sería de Lestrade le causó un repelús. ¿Estaba molesto?

- _¿Él está bien?_

Sherlock sonrió divertido.

-Está celoso-Holmes pareció perderse en la nada, Watson lo miraba intrigado, exigiendo un porqué a todo-Mycroft no recibió ningún mensaje urgente de la decana, olvidó comprar un regalo para su pareja, no quería que se diera cuenta, así que dijo esa excusa para zafarse de la situación.

- _Espera... No me digas que...-_ John buscaba a Greg con la mirada, él estaba al mirando el fuego de la chimenea, aún con el ceño fruncido. Regresó la vista a Sherlock, bastante sorprendido.

-Si, Graham y mi hermano son novios desde hace... unos meses, le calculo seis.

 _-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Por qué le mentiste?_

-Tú también notaste las miradas que se daban. Además, esa corbata que traía puesta Mycroft, es especial, la cuida mucho, quiere decir que es un presente de alguien importante. ¿Nuestros padres? No, no tiene esa clase de apego familiar, así que debe ser de su pareja.

 _-Se la pudo dar algún amigo..._

 _-_ Si fuera así, sólo la usaría un par de veces y ésta se nota un poco desgastada por la lavandería.

Watson pensó que tenía lógica.

 _-¿Y en que te basas para saber que se la dio Greg?_

-Porqué sólo conozco a una persona con un gusto tan simple para una corbata.

Sherlock y John rieron por su comentario.

 _-Maravilloso-_ soltó después de un rato, Sherlock alzó una ceja- _Tu deducción, fue estupenda_ -explicó el rubio, dejando desorientado al Holmes- _Pienso que es asombroso lo que haces. Incluso tu deducción sobre mi fue asombrosa._

-Wow... no suelen decir eso la primera vez que me conocen.

 _-¿Ah no?_

 _-_ No, suelen decir: "Raro", "Aléjate de mí", "Bicho raro", "Psicópata"-Confesó Sherlock-¿Qué fue lo que pensaste la primera vez que me viste?

Debía admitirlo, no se esperaba esa pregunta, lo meditó uno segundos y respondió

- _Que eras muy alto-_ Dijo, Sherlock volvió a reír.

Se formó un silencio, pero no de los incómodos, eran de esos que te hacían sentir tranquilo.

-Creó que ya deberías sentarnos.

John salió de su ensoñación. Tenía razón, se había sumergido en la conversación-y en Sherlock- que no se había dado cuenta de que en ningún momento se habían sentado, raro, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta el pequeño dolor de su pierna lesionada.  
Watson sólo señaló un "Cierto" y en seguida se sentó.

A su vez, Greg se paró.

-Lo siento, debo irme, parece que surgió un caso...-fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar su abrigo y marcharse.

-Parece que se decidió.

John Watson cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraban solos, Mike había salido a comprar ponche.  
Miró de reojo al pelinegro, de nuevo parecía perdido en su extraño mundo.

Sus labios son bastante finos como para ser de un hombre y su cabello parece a suave...

Watson internamente se preguntaba sobre la vida de su amigo.

-¿Disfrutas la vista?-Dijo de repente Sherlock, sin girarse verlo. John se sintió avergonzado-Dime, ¿Qué le pasó a tu esposa?-preguntó directo.

El rubio miró el piso por unos segundos, al subir la vista, Sherlock clavó sus ojos en él.

- _Murió... en el parto, no logró sobrevivir._

-Lo lamento

 _-Está bien, logré salir del abismo, aún tengo un rayo de sol con nombre y mi apellido._

Sherlock no supo que responder, de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de proteger a John de los peligros del mundo. Cuando estaba a punto de comentar algo, Mike llegó a interrumpir el momento.

-Dios, hace un frío del infierno haya afuera-Mike miró alrededor-¿Y ese par?

-Problemas en el paraíso-respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa.

-Al menos, no quería ningún ruido sospechoso en las noches-John lo reprendió con la mirada-¿Disfrutando la compañía?-cambio de tema el maestro.

-Es interesante ver la ingenuidad del doctor.

En respuesta, John hizo una mueca.

-Lo que quiere decir es que le agradas-aclaró Mike-No suele mostrar sentimientos, como dice él, "No es mi área" o "Estoy casado con mi trabajo"-arremedó, Sherlock hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios-Por cierto John, ¿Ya has encontrado algún lugar que puedas alquilar?

Tanto Holmes como Watson miraron al regordete.

- _No, aun no, pero quisiera encontrar uno lo más pronto posible, ya no quiero ser una molestia para mi hermana._

-Lamento eso... y también lamentó retirarme, pero vengo muerto. Descansen.

Mike se retiró, dejando otro extraño silencio. John decidió iniciar conversación.

 _-Así que... ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio, feliz con tu trabajo? ¿Los cadáveres son su punto fuerte?_

-Espero que entiendas que lo de Mike es una exageración-murmuró divertido-Pero yo diría que va de maravilla.

Durante las siguientes horas, John y Sherlock no paraban de conversar, habían descubierto que tenían algunas cosas en común y a John le sorprendía que él no supiera que el mundo es redondo ¡Por Dios, no era plano!

Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, les gustaba o compañía del otro. Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos; si Mike los vio acurrucados al despertar, no comentó nada al respecto.

Al día siguiente, más bien, en la noche, surgió un tema interesante y fue justo antes de irse. Ya habían pasado los 4 días de convivencia y felicidad, y ambos debían retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, pero no querían apartarse. Fue entonces cuando Sherlock sorprendió a John con su propuesta.

-Sobre el tema ese del alquiler-titubeo-Yo...Eh, sabes... si quieres, pondríamos compartir un departamento, si quieres-decía un nervioso Sherlock.

John no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía el rizado.

-Incluso podría ser uno más de los cuidadores de tu hija-continuó Sherlock al no recibir respuesta-Tengo un trato con la casera y parece ser que me deja el alquiler a mitad de precio...

John tuvo que poner los pies en tierra para reaccionar.

- _Es... ¿en serio?-_ cuestiono tembloroso, no sabía si era por los nervios o por el frío que hacía en las calles de Londres.

-Claro John, nunca bromearía con algo tan serio.

-Yo... Lo pensaré...

Sherlock sonrió con una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana. 221 Baker Street, a las 8.

Sherlock alzó el cuello de su abrigo de forma misteriosa y se retiró.

Watson lo vio irse y finalmente dejó salir el aire que había contenido. El se dio vuelta y camino en dirección al taxi más cercano.

Ya en el vehículo se permitió sonreír.  
221 Baker StreetRepitió la dirección mentalmente.

Ninguno de los dos había confirmado la reunión, pero ambos sabían que así sería. Se preguntaban el cómo sería su vida a partir de ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos se podría imaginar las aventuras que pasarían ellos, juntos, con la compañía del otro.

Pero si de algo estaban seguros, de que no querían apartarse el uno de otro. John podría ser la adicción de Sherlock; y Sherlock podría ser el soporte de John.

Para John, Sherlock era un detonador, irresistiblemente tentador, uno que no dudaría en presionar.

Pero para Sherlock, el caso de John Watson podría ser el más interesante que haya visto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Gran One-shot.

Mi hermana (mas mi hermana por corregir mi vomito de narración) y yo trabajamos juntas en este pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Si algo no quedó claro, no duden en preguntar.

Y si se preguntan por qué Mike es el amigo en común es porque no me parece justo que nadie recuerde al gordito, debió salir un poco más en la serie ;(

Ya saben lectores, si les gustó.

 _ **Comentad.**_


End file.
